drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarai Decoa
Name: Sarai Decoa Place of Birth: Maradon, Saldaea Physical Description: She isn't particularly tall, only standing around 5'2" and her form is lithe. Fiery red tresses cascade down to her trim waste and vibrant, emerald green eyes slant seductively above high cheekbones and peer out at the world with an impish gleam in them. Her lips, youthful and full, are usually turned up at the corners into a roguish grin that suggests she's been into something she shouldn't have and that it's probably not the first time she's gotten into it either. Rarely is she seen without a small knife resting at her hip and never without the embroidered, pearl-tooled fan that she flutters and taps against delicate wrists, as is common of most Saldaean noblewomen. She carries herself with a regal grace. = Character History = The youngest and only girl of four children born to one of the more wealthy Saldaean nobles and his Lady, Sarai spent most of her days shadowing her mother and learning to become a Lady. On the days when her mother allowed her leave, she would wander the family's estate daydreaming, sometimes taking the time to read or ordering the servants about,something that really annoyed her mother at times because Sarai liked to send them on pointless tasks just for fun. There were the rare occasions that her eldest brother would sneak her off for a few hours to practice throwing knives. Her mother would frown upon this openly, though in private she seemed pleased with her daughter's interest. Sarai was never really good with the knives, but she was good enough that she could hit the target she aimed for and she never sliced a finger. Sometimes, her other brothers and their friends would join them and they'd have little contests between them. She never won, but it was amusing for awhile. There was one boy about her age that she would make eyes at, and imagine her suprise when the boy started returning the gestures! When caught, these 'looks' would usually earn her and the boy frowns and growls from her brothers. That alone was worth it, even if that boy wasn't the most beautiful thing she'd ever laid eyes on. On her 15th birthday, her brothers had given her her own knife, much to her delight and her mother's chagrine.Her father had given her a leatherbound journal and her mother gave her the best gift of all, a gorgeous,pearl-tooled, silken fan that was embroidered in soft green leaves and vines. Her mother had said that she'd have one one day when she was ready and today... Light! She couldn't have asked for anything more! And, it was also on this day, that she would be allowed to court without her mother's supervision. Later that day, she donned a new dress that had been bought earlier that week and carried her fan with her and was escorted by her eldest brother to Court. The Silver Fish glittered in the sunlight from their field of blue above the palace and the main courtyard below bustled with activity as men and women from around the country strutted and flaunted themselves in the latest fashions. Over near one of the fountains, she saw her brother's friend, the one she had been making eyes at all this time and as the carraige pulled to a halt and she got out, she headed towards him, determined to carry on a more grown up conversation with him. He grinned at her then looked away as he saw her brother coming up behind her, though that did not deter her a bit. Slowly she pulled out the fan she had been given and very gently spread it open, fluttering it gently in front of her chest. She shot her brother a 'look' and he frowned but warned her harshly with his eyes before he wandered off in his own direction for awhile. The boy smiled at her and she returned the smile and continued to gently flutter her fan. Soon, that gesture turned into a sharp snap of a fan as it closed tightly and began tapping furiously against her wrists when another girl came strolling up and started talking to him. 'How dare she!' Sarai thought to herself, not realizing that her tapping fan was leaving a decent sized red welp across her wrist. Her temper flared and very suddenly the offensive couple both found themselves in the fountain. Before she fully realized what she had done, she felt a hand on her shoulder and was guided off to some secluded area of the courtyard. She turned, expecting to see her brother, but instead met the eyes of a woman no taller than she and probably no older than her mother. "Child," the woman said in a cool, stern tone, "Is that any way to act on your first day in Court?" Sarai studied the woman for a moment in awe then blushed brightly as her eyes fell on the glimmer of gold that encircled one of the woman's fingers. The Great Serpant! She gasped and curtseyed, her cheeks now crimson as she murmured, "No, Aes Sedai." The woman didn't frown at her, but continued to stare icily at her. "What you need, Child, is a lesson in manners. Did your mother teach you nothing?" the woman demanded in that eerily calm tone. "Yes, Aes Sedai," Sarai swallowed, "My mother tried, Aes Sedai." The woman raised an eyebrow at her and Sarai could feel those cold, blue eyes boring into her as if she was somehow being measured against...something. The Aes Sedai's lips tightened up finally and she instructed Sarai to 'wait here' in no uncertain terms, then left her. Sarai waited for what seemed like forever before the woman returned with...her -father-! He looked at her for a moment, his eyes full of disappointment yet at the same time pride. Finally, he says to her, "You will return home now, and prepare to leave." Sarai looked confused for a moment then glanced to the Sedai then back to her father, "But, Da...I didn't mean it! Blood and ashes, he deserved it anyway! You're throwing me out?!" Her temper raged until she felt the cold stare of the Aes Sedai on her again. "Perhaps we might do something about this one's language, as well?" the woman spoke to her father as if she wasn't even there. Sarai could feel her blood start to boil. "It is my fault, Aes Sedai, I let her speak with the guardsmen too much," her father explained, also as if Sarai wasn't standing right there! "Da!" Sarai exclaimed, knowing full well that her tone was improper, "I demand to know why you are forcing me to leave!" Her father's eyes turned on her, cold and firm and he raises his voice, "Young Lady, you will do as I say and ask no questions. You are a ward of the White Tower now. Perhaps these women can get it through your head the lessons you should have learned! Now move!" Sarai recoiled, curtseyed, then scurried off, red faced and chastised. Her temper was nothing to be played with, but -everyone- jumped when her father was angry. That next morning, before the sun had even crept up over the horizon, Sarai was downstairs in the foyer with a bag packed and ready to go. The moon was just beginning to fade from the sky when she mounted Toku, her flame-haired stallion that she had gotten as a gift a few years back, and followed the Aes Sedai and a man in a strange, color shifting cloak...her Warder, maybe...out into the countryside leading south. She was on the road, having been sent from her family (or perhaps stolen? What -did- that Aes Sedai tell her father?) and was on her way to Tar Valon for reasons still unclear to her. All this for simply giving a wool-headed, goat-kissing so and so what he deserved! Light! Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios